In an oilfield, a borehole is drilled for the production of hydrocarbons. Sensors may be placed along a tubular, such as a casing, placed in the borehole to measure parameters, such as temperature and pressure, along the borehole. The sensors may be coupled to a cable to carry signals between the sensors and processing equipment. Attaching sensors to such a cable without severing the cable is a challenge.